A Court of Dreams and Nightmares
by LoverofBooks1219
Summary: It's been one month since Feyre and the Night Court set foot in Hybern. Feyre went "home" to the Spring Court, according to Tamlin. But will the Spring Court and Hybern survive the wrath of the High Lady of the Night Court? Note: first time writing fanfic, diehard Feyrsand fan, all characters belong to the wonderful Sarah J. Maas. Not the same as Nemime01's story.
1. Prologue

_Rhysand_

 **S** he was swift on her feet. She uses everything around her-water fire, air, darkness—to slaughter everyone, soldier or no. I try to break free, to take her away into our cottage in the Night Court. Where we could spend centuries, eons, eternity together. She is against all others. She is High Lady, my equal, my mate. All I'm thinking is _get free take her winnow away_ until the cursed mortal Jurian comes up behind her and stabs her, in the heart that I had loved. _No no no Feyre hold on Feyre_ I pulled and pulled, ripping my wings, to get out of my trap. I don't care about my wings. I ignore the awful pain, only to get there when she says her last words. "I am yours, and you are mine, Rhysand."

 _Feyre_

 **H** e is trapped; with ash bolts hanging in his wings, and arms shackled to the tree. He is in great pain, but is still trying to wriggle free so that he can hold me, to take me away from this cursed awful land. Not to protect me, but to have a future with me. So we can spend eons and eons together. I kill and slaughter, just to free him, my High Lord, my equal, my mate. I don't see Jurian come behind him until I hear his pains of his wings—his wonderful, black, Illyrian wings—being cut off, then getting stabbed. I ignore whoever I'm killing just so that I can get to him, to give him my blood. But all I hear are his last words "I am yours, and you are mine, Feyre." and his last breath.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _Feyre_

 **I** gasp from the nightmare. Always the same nightmare of Rhysand dying, not caring that his wings were gone, only that he and I wouldn't spend eternity together. I peek up from under the covers to see if anyone is in my room, to keep up my façade, as the Consort of the Spring Court, who must plan parties and festivals. No one is in my room. I get up and lock the door, grab a piece of paper and a pen, and get to the bath. I sit in it, and write him a note, and try to practice my magic to make it vanish. I tug on the bond, just in case he didnt't wake up.

 _My High Lord. My mate. My equal. I love you._ I make it vanish, and a few seconds later, another message comes.

 _My High Lady. My mate. My equal. My spy, whom I love and guarantee will complete this mission, to come home into my arms. Or I will come into yours._

I chuckled, but a very breathy one.

 _I will have to go; I cannot risk having been in the bath this long. I love you, my High Lord._ By the time I get my hair dried and put on a turquoise green dress, another is waiting for me.

 _I love you, my High Lady. I miss you._

I do my hair in a very loose braid, and put on a little blush. Alis was the one who would do this for me, but I sent her and her nephews to the Night Court shortly after I got here. He would take care of them better. I brace myself, and swing open the door for another day without my mate, my equal, My High Lord.

When I get down to breakfast, Lucien and Tamlin stare. Tamlin quickly gets up and pulls out my chair, then kissing me on the cheek. I have to resist the urge not to bile. His scent, the way he feels, it's all so _wrong_. I don't know how I managed before.

"Good morning," I try not to look too closely to read their faces, but Lucien's face noticeably changes. Protective, heart-breaking. But how can he love her? He doesn't even know her. "Is there any news on how to retrieve Elain and Nesta from the Night Court?" Tamlin looks hopeful, but grim all the same. Since I got back, I hadn't let him touch me. It didn't feel right. I felt…a type of _pain_ when he came close like that.

"The King of Hybern and I made a plan to attack from both sides—east and west—Spring Court from east, Hybern from west, until we get to the Night Court palace. Then we capture Rhysand and get Elain and Nesta. Soon after we finish that, we can start the breaking of the wall." I held a gasp. He's still with the King of Hybern?

"What do I do in that time?" I said. "I know that place with the back of my hand. When I was there, I saw everything." Everything and more.

Lucien spoke, "You'll come with me, and while the soldiers are fighting, we'll head towards the palace to get Elain and Nesta. Since Rhysand trust you the most, you'll be there as a buffer when I capture him." His mechanical eye whirred. Coward. I nod as if I agree with that plan. Tamlin and Lucien soon talk about their military business, and I remembered a certain High Priestess that needed to be discussed.

"What of Ianthe? What do we do with her?"

"As of now, she is a prisoner, for treason to the Court. I see no reason why we shouldn't keep her there." Tamlin says.

"I can put wards up, if need be." I needed to talk to her. To torture her for all that she's done to Rhys and me.

"If it makes you safer." He says with a smile. They get up and leave, giving me the perfect chance to tell Rhys of this information. Then I have to make a visit to the traitorous High Priestess.

 _Rhysand_

 **I** instantly wake up, my eyes searching for her—

 _Where is she where is she where is she_

—Like I have been for the past month. It has been the same nightmare ever since Feyre went to help the Night Court. The same one of her dying, me being too late, her thinking that the world is better without her. All the time, I miss her, I feel her, I want her. I feel her in my hand from when we went to go find the High Priestess to formally mate us; I feel her and I end up wanting more of her touch. She will tell me, she will find a way to tell me, when she is ready for the attack on Spring Court. Because I love her. I send her a tug on the bond, shoving love, and hope through it.

I get dressed in my usual tunic and quickly eat breakfast, when a message comes on my table. It's from Feyre. I eagerly respond and send it back. This is what we have been doing for the past two weeks, just to make sure that we are both okay. I say good bye, and my heart thumps to the bottom of my stomach for another day without my mate, my equal, my High Lady.

Just as I am finishing up, Mor walks in, talking with Azriel. Cassian follows them, talking with Nesta and Elain. Cass hasn't been the same since his wings were taken from him. Then again, I haven't been the same since Feyre went. Cass doesn't fight anymore, doesn't eat. He only is at least sort of normal when he talks to Nesta. Elain and Nesta both are Fae, and I teach them to control their powers. Elain, it seems, has the powers of controlling flowers and gardens. Nesta has the Autumn Courts power of fire. I teach them both how to control it, and Az and Cass teach them Illyrian fighting.

"When will we go back to our village?" asks Elain. So naïve, so innocent.

"I don't think you ever will go back." She whimpers. "But what of our father?"

"I placed a glamour in his mind thinking that all three of his children are married off and well."

"So we're here forever?"

"Correct." Or at least until this war is over.

Night falls. I go up into my and Feyre's room. I lay on the bed, not wanting to sleep for the nightmare that will come. Suddenly, a message pops on the nightstand.

 _I spoke with Tamlin and Lucien today. They are conspiring with the King of Hybern, and plan to attack from the east and the west. Let your guards be ready. They plan to capture you, Elain and Nesta. They are going to use me as a buffer to get you from behind. When I get there, act like everyone expects you to behave—cunning, sharp, prick, heartless. But don't expect me to fall for it. I know the real you, Rhys. I love you._

Me? Why are they going to capture me? I scrawl a message.

 _Don't worry, my High Lady. I know that you know me for who I am, not for who I claim to be. I miss you. I miss your hands on mine, your wave of confidence. Please hurry back. When is the attack?_

It vanished, instantly. _Good,_ I thought. _She practiced._

 _It is 3 days from now. I also talked to Ianthe today. I made her squirm while I teased parts of her mind by squeezing them. Almost like you did to me the time you asked for my name at the Spring Court._

I cringe. _I do feel bad about that, you know._

 _I know. I have to go, Tamlin's coming. I love you my High Lord, my mate, my equal._

 _And I love you my High Lady, my mate, my equal._

I tugged on the thin strand of a bond that was there. I kept tugging, hearing faint words of Feyre's and Tamlin's conversation.

 _Feyre_

 **T** amlin strolls in, just as I hide the note under my pillow. His scent instantly masks my nose from Rhys faint scent that was just on my finger tips from his writing. I have many things to ask him, but so little time. I feel Rhys tug on the bond, _hard._ He doesn't let go, just in case Tamlin does something.

"Are you alright?" Tamlin asks. _Not with you I'm not._

"With you, I am." I say with a forced smile. He doesn't notice, and smiles back. "But I'm still not ready to sleep with someone in my bed. Yet." I add this so that I don't have to get up in the night and vomit. He gets frustrated.

"Why aren't you ready yet? It's been a month, I've locked up Ianthe, how much time do you need?" he roars.

"Doesn't it matter to you that I'm trying to get better? It's your own fault I'm like this anyways. If you hadn't locked me out, I would be better already. First Under the Mountain, then spending three months at the Night Court, _three months_ in the darkness, now this. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you, _Tamlin,_ " I spat him. I stood up. It was true, though. If he hadn't locked me in, I wouldn't have met my mate. I search through his mind. He starts to feel bad. I dig deeper, and see images of him and Ianthe…together. In the most wrong way possible. When I see that image, I feel—nothing. But to keep up with the façade, I add more.

"Don't try to hide anything from me. I spoke with Ianthe today and she told me all of the time you spent together, with your fingers in her and her moaning. Don't try to hide it." He instantly sparks up.

"Does that mean that nothing happened with you a Rhysand in the Night Court, then?" He looked ferocious. I could almost imagine foam coming out of his mouth. The tug went dissonant. _I'm sorry,_ I sent through the weak bond. I shouted it through the bond. _I'm sorry, and I'll always love you my High Lord._ A tug of approval showed me that it was okay.

"No, nothing happened." I said with a small voice. He fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Feyre," he whimpered. "I just…needed someone. And Ianthe was there."

"You shouldn't trust everyone that's near you. Even if you let them into the Spring Court." _Like me,_ I didn't add. "You should've at least sent a message back. I should've heard it from you, not someone else. When were you going to tell me?" I liked to see him squirm, at my feet.

"Maybe…never?" Cauldron help this man for what is about to come.

"Maybe I should've never came back. Trustworthiness is the first step to getting better from traumatic experiences. At least in the Night Court I was never lied to." That was the last straw for him. Tamlin jumped on to me, forcing himself on me. "Maybe if I start something, it'll make it better." He viscously kissed my jaw, trying to take off my shirt. The bond was the slightest bit strong that I heard Rhys' growl. I worked on instinct, and took control of Tamlin's brain. _Get off of Feyre_. He got off, with a blank expression on his face. _Leave Feyre's room._ He walked off, and right before he opened the door, I sent another command. _Do not come back until tomorrow._ "Good night, Feyre."

"Good night, Tamlin."

I felt Rhys proud smirk through the bond as he left. A note appeared. This was how we were communicating since our bond was still too weak.

 _Good job controlling his mind. Couldn't you control him like that to send you back to the Night Court?_

 _Yes, but then I'll have to make everyone in the entire palace think the same._ I thought of the idea last night.

 _True._ I felt Rhys' anger at Tamlin through the bond.

 _I'm sorry. About saying nothing happened between us, about letting him kiss me. If it makes you feel any better, it was disgusting when he touched me._

I felt him laugh. He sent support and love through the bond soon after. _Don't worry, in three days, we'll soon see each other. Maybe even do more…_

 _Prick, I won't focus on that when there is still war going on._ The vanished, and just as quickly it came back.

 _Maybe I'll make you focus._

I silently laugh. It went through the bond and made Rhys smile.

 _I don't want to go to sleep. I get nightmares about you dying, with your wings being ripped off._

 _I get the same, with me ripping off my wings to get to you, but you get stabbed. All the time, your last words are, "You are mine, and I am yours, Rhysand."_

 _It's the same for me as well. Same last words, except you say them. Is that part of the future? Can that happen to mates?_

 _It's been heard of, but I've never witnessed it. You have to go to sleep, Feyre._

 _So do you._ I feel him smile.

 _Just think of me and I'll think of you. Let's think about what we'll do when the war is over. We'll stay at the cottage, have a child or two, stroll through Velaris and_ finally _get those lacy underthings you've been wanting._

I laugh, and it ringed through the bond. _Okay, let's do that. Good night, Rhys._

 _Good night Feyre._

That night, I didn't get any nightmares. Only dreams of me and Rhys, in Velaris.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Rhysand_

 **F** or the first time since Feyre left, I dreamt of her and me with kids, in the future. A boy and a girl. I pull the bond slightly, just in case she isn't awake. _I hope you're thinking about me and you putting those lacy underthings to good use._ I send the message through the bond. Hopefully she heard.

 _Of course I heard it, you prick. Did you ever doubt that I wouldn?_ She said through the bond. It was faint, but it was something. _I dreamt about us with kids; what did you dream about?_

 _You and me in the cottage. Does that make me selfish?_ No. Absolutely not.

 _No, it just makes you want a lot of the most handsome High Lord in history all to yourself._

 _Shut up. Although that is true._ I laugh. Finally, we can talk without those dreaded notes.

 _Did you eat yet?_ My stomach was roaring, but I would worry about her first.

 _Yes, but it seems like you didn't. Go eat._

 _Fine, love you._

 _Love you._

I change into my usual tunic, and head downstairs, feeling better than I had since Feyre left. I get downstairs and eat my usual breakfast, and rushed to meet Cassian, the leader of my guard.

"Cass. Cassian. Wake up, you prick." He was still asleep. The places where his wings were supposed to be were bandaged, little bumps obviously showing where they used to be. I knew he would rather die than lose his wings.

"What is it Rhys? What's so important that you could be waking me up?"

"I need you to station guards at the east and west of the Night Court. There are going to be intruders here in two days." He instantly shot up. Fighting was the next thing he couldn't live without.

"My High Lady sent word?"

"She did. She sent a note last night. And this morning, we were able to communicate with each other."

"That's great, Rhys!" He clapped me on the back. "So? What's your plan?"

"I was going to leave this one to you, Cass. Do whatever you want to stop them. Oh, and there's a meeting tonight with the Inner Circle." He jumped to change. "See you then."

I turned to leave, before Cassian called out.

"Rhys?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know Feyre was your mate?" That was a hard question. I'd suspected a three

years before I even met her. I first saw her when she was still mortal and naïve. I knew her name when she faced Amarandha. I fell in love with her when she defeated her Under the Mountain.

"I knew when she accepted me, and gave me food in the cottage. But I had suspected it long before she even killed the wolf. She came to me in my dreams. I fell in love with her when she defeated Amarandha. But mates don't always mean love, Cass. Look at my parents." He thought about it carefully. I left before he could answer me back.

 _Feyre_

After weeks of not hearing Rhys' thoughts, it felt good to let him into my head for once. But I put my shield up right after he left. Just in case Tamlin had anybody sneak in.

After breakfast, I went to paint. I picked up the brushes and just my mind take over. Hours later, I saw a pair of black wings, shattered like glass, with the night sky staring up at me. No body to them, just a pair. I titled it _Shattered Wings_ , with Cassian as my inspiration. I had an idea, and mentally took a picture of my painting and sent it through the bond to Rhysand. I felt him see it, but didn't hear him say anything.

 _How does it look?_

 _This is the first painting I ever saw of yours._

 _And…_

 _It looks like you could put it up in Velaris for the world to see. I want to show Cassian. I send to him through his mind later._

I heard footsteps. _Someone's coming. I won't talk to you, but you can hear what I say if I don't put up the shield, right?_

 _Right._

Tamlin walks through, with Lucien following. There was acrimony on Lucien's face ever since that night in Hybern. He hadn't confronted me yet, but I knew it was a matter of time. "Hello Tamlin and Lucien." I said sweetly. "Do you like my painting?"

They look astonished by it. It obviously made Tamlin mad, but after last night, he doesn't want me to have any more ammo on him, especially with Lucien right there.

 _He must have nothing to say. Hard, since you could burn him right here and now._ Rhys sounded proud. "Well? Do you like it?"

"It's a little…dark." Tamlin finally said. "Why the wings?" Why _did_ I draw the wings?

 _To honor Cassian's wings. To show that the Night Court is you home. To make my sister and mother feel honored. None of those reasons are useable, though._

 _Those are the reasons why I did the painting. But they can't know that. Not yet anyway._ "To show the darkness I went through in the Night Court." _Good lie._ Traitor. Lier. 2 faced. _Stop that. You are none of those things. If anything, that screwed up High Lord in front of you is._ Tamlin looked at me as if I was a dead puppy. Lucien didn't though—he knew something was wrong. From when he saw me and Rhys at the river. Tamlin drew me in for a kiss, but then I turned my face so that he would hit my cheek instead. I heard Rhys' laughter through the bond. I went through Tamlin's mind as I cleaned my work space. Memories of… him throwing a lamp, trashing my room, lashing out at—Lucien. Screaming at Alis. Talking to the King of Hybern. More inappropriate memories of Ianthe and him. It was more than one time, and I still felt nothing for him. I didn't feel love, happiness that we had. All I felt was icy, cold, anger—not my usual fire, but stealthy, sneaky, the cold that creeps up on you.

 _I never doubted that you liked him even the slightest after you left the Night Court. Not after you sworn in as my High Lady._ Now I know that what I feel for him is true.

 _I love you, Rhysand. Even if you are a self-conceited prick sometimes._

 _Sometimes?_

 _Shut up._ I heard him laugh.

 _I love you, Feyre._

I drew my shield up, leaving only a little sliver, just in case Rhys wanted to talk to me again. Then I drew a bath, scrubbing all of the paint off.

At dinner, we had guests. The people who I dreaded to see the most. Tarquin and the summer court. I tried to make myself unnoticeable, but to no avail. Tamlin brought me over to Tarquin and his lips turned from a smile to a frown. I went into Tarquin's head and saw what I looked like. Glowing, with a low V-neck turquoise dress with gold lining. I've been wearing lots of Night Court colors, but no one seems to have noticed. I sent Tarquin commands in his mind. _You do not know me personally. You do not know that the High Lord of the Night Court and his Inner Circle came to the Summer Court._ Done. Rhys would be pleased.

 _I am pleased. You completed my job for me._

 _Do you have nothing else to do with your time?_ I said jokingly

 _I've finished all my work._

 _Have you eaten?  
Yup. _He sounded as if he was watching this in a front row seat.

 _Good._

Tamlin introduced me to Tarquin and he smiled. "So nice to finally meet you, Feyre Cursebreaker."

"And so nice to finally meet you, High Lord Tarquin."

Tamlin and Tarquin soon went into discussion about the wall. I tuned Rhys in so that he could hear the plan as well.

"Breaking the wall is a good start, but the humans either hate Fae or are scared of them. We'll have to ease them into it, if the plan is going through." Tarquin said.

"I don't know what Hybern is thinking of doing, but they seem to be either taking the wall down immediately, or they are going to send faeries to the other side, to get introduced. That seems like the easier way. There's going to be a meeting tomorrow."

 _Meeting? You have get to that meeting. Figure out what they're doing for the attack in two days._

 _I will go, don't worry. I know how to wrap Tamlin around my finger. It's Lucien I can't figure out._

 _Lucien is trustworthy. He just thinks you're on to something._

After they finished talking, I confronted Tamlin. "You didn't tell me about a meeting."

Tamlin cringed. "You were thinking of leaving in the morning without telling me, weren't you?" It didn't take a mind reader to see that face.

"I wanted you to rest, you—" That arrogant bastard. "Screw rest. I told you I wanted to go to meetings. Not host dinners, not wear dresses like I'm your doll. Need I remind you what happened after you locked me in, not trusting me?" He looked defeated. He knew what would happened if he kept me contained. "Fine, you can come tomorrow." He stormed off to be with his other guests.

 _That went well._

 _I know it did._

 _Did you mean what you said?_ What? No.

 _No. I said that to get to the meeting. But I should be thanking him for locking me in. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met you—the real you._ He fell silent. Suddenly, a giant burst of love went through the bond. It made me glow. I had to double check the glamour I held on my arm. I sent a wave of love back.

That night, I dreamed of Velaris. Teaching a class, and Rhys coming to pick me up with my two kids, a boy and a girl.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 _Feyre_

 **I** wake up early the next morning. I rush, quickly getting bathed and dressed. Checking on Tamlin is my next priority, just in case he left without me.

 _Good morning._ The bond felt stronger with each coming day.

 _Up already?_

 _Needed to get ready for the meeting._

 _You're not even going to the meeting._

 _Doesn't mean I can't get ready._

Tamlin isn't in his room. _That bastard,_ I think. _What nerve does he have leaving me here when I know so much information on him._

 _Maybe he was planning on getting back before you woke up._

I think on where he could be. Instead of walking, I practice winnowing. I winnow to the stables, to the front gate, and finally to dining hall. He wasn't anywhere. _Where is the meeting being held?_ What place did Tamlin say to Tarquin? The…

 _Vallahan. The Court of Vallhan. Where is that?_

 _East of Prythian. Northern part of the Faerie Realms. That's a far place to winnow._

 _That bastard. He must of left early enough to have gotten there on time._

 _You could winnow to the each of the courts, then winnow from the Night Court to Vallahan. I could see you._ Good plan, but could I winnow that far?

 _You could, or you could use your new Illyrian wings._ The wings would be safer. _But I've never flown before._

 _Easy, think of your arms flapping up and down, but don't actually flap your arms._ I took out the wings, and winnowed outside, back to the stables. _Tell me which way I have to go._

 _Don't worry, as much as I want to see it happen, I won't let you hit a tree._

 _Prick._ Laughter. I imagine the wings moving, like the many times Rhys and Cassian have carried me through the Night Court. Soon enough, the wings actuate, bringing me into the air. It feels just as good as when Rhys carries me up, suddenly I miss the arms around my waist. Support surges through the bond, so much that it brings me up higher. I didn't know Rhys could feel that much.

 _I certainly felt a lot when you broke the bond._

 _I_ am _sorry, you know. I had to save you, my sisters, and Prythian. It was a hard choice._

 _I know._ More love comes through the bond. For the next few hours, that was how I traveled. With me flying and Rhys talking to me.

Hours felt like minutes with Rhys talking to me, making jokes and having fun. Soon enough, we arrived at Vallahan. Tamlin still hadn't gotten there.

 _Let's wait at the docks to see the look on their faces._ I would love to see that face. But we didn't have to wait longer. Tamlin and Lucien, along with a few sentries, had arrived minutes after we had. Unsurprisingly enough, Tamlin had an astonished look on his face, with steam practically coming out of his ears. "Well, well, well, isn't it the men who tried to make me stay at home?"

"How did you get here Feyre? There was a reason why I left you at home!" Bastard. No reason other than making me stay at home and play dress up by myself.

"You bastard. There was no reason for me to stay home other than playing dress up by myself. You just want me to be your doll, staying silent and dormant. Shame on you, because I will get to meetings. I will be a part of this court. Otherwise, I will go back to the Night Court, where I was at least given a part in duties." That struck him. Hard. _Serves him right,_ I thought.

"Don't come back to me when you don't like what you hear during the meeting," said Tamlin. "I only left for a certain reason. And how the hell did you even get here?" He was baffled on how I got here.

 _Don't tell him about the wings. He might rip them._ Good point Rhys.

"Why do you care? All that matters is that I'm here now." I said sweetly. Lucien was silent. _Shit. He knows about my wings._

 _It's okay, I know Lucien. He won't tell Tamlin anything he doesn't need to know. You saved his life Under the Mountain. His debt hasn't been repaid, so he won't do anything funny._ Rhys sends more love and care through the bond. I feel like it makes me glow with pride. For the first time in a long while, I felt hope.

We finally got to the place where the meeting was held. I took a seat next to Tamlin, and the High Lord of the Summer Court. In front of me was the King of Hybern.

 _The bastard, looking at you like some sort of prize._

 _Maybe I do look like a prize. I do look good in black._ I was wearing a long sleeved black tunic with gold leggings.

 _Look good as you may, I still hate any male looking at you. Be lucky I'm not there right now._ But I wished that he was here. I wished that he was right beside me, interloping my hands with his.

The meeting started with the King of Hybern starting to speak. "Seems like everyone found their places." He was looking right at me when he said that. I turned away and looked at who was here. All the High Lords of the Courts _(except for me,_ Rhys added), the King of Hybern, and Count Vallahan.

"Today, we are not only planning to discuss the infiltration of the Night Court, but agreement upon the treaty we regretfully made all those years ago. I propose that we not only break down the wall, but take down all the Courts together." Everyone gasped and murmured at the idea the King proposed. I wanted to look into his mind and to see what he really had planned, but his shields were up, and I didn't want to risk him confronting me about my powers.

"Then what will be our system of ruling?" asked the High Lord of the Winter Court. "Will it be one High Fae for all of Prythian?"

"No, it will be a team of High Lords, ruling Prythian, Vallahan, and Hybern. That would mean 9 High Fae. We would, of course, select a different High Lord for the Night Court. But that can be discussed at a later time." Another wicked smile. _Damn that bastard. Even Hell isn't good enough for him,_ I thought.

 _Hell isn't, but maybe I can do something worse than what the Devil will do,_ Rhys thought.

"When will all this be accomplished? After we get my sisters back, or after we break the wall?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if they were surprised I could talk. I fired back. "Yes, I can speak, I'm not some mute who will listen and not ask questions. Now answer my question."

 _Good,_ Rhys said to me. _Make sure they're terrified of the High Lady of the Night Court._

I stood up straight and did the glare Mor does whenever she is talking to someone. "We will decide once we get your sisters back." the King of Hybern stared at Tamlin when he said this. I tried to look into his head once more, than saw a little crack in his shield. A tiny crack, right down the middle. I pried it open, and got into his mind. I looked through his memories. Many memories of him ordering Jurian, and his soldiers. Images of him looking at Amarantha's photo, grieving for only a second, then instantly ordering his servants and soldiers around once more. Him looking for the Cauldron, the exact one that turned my sisters into Fae. Images of him and Jurian talking about killing all the High Lords when they agree to the "team". To take all the lands for himself.

I got out of his head right away. The High Lords and Kings were talking about how they should equally tax the faeries. The King didn't even know I was in his head. Once it quieted down, I did my very best Mor stare at the king.

"About the team of High Lords," I started. "Did you plan to tell us before or after that you would kill us to get the throne all to yourself?" All heads turned. Tamlin looked between me and the King, not sure who to trust. The King did his wicked smile.

"I see we have a very bright little Fae in our presence." He turned to look at all the High Lords, and back, to see our expressions. I kept my face unreadable, without showing a hint of confusion—I think. "I was hoping not to let this out, but that is true. I was planning to kill you all so that all the power would fall to me." He still had that dreaded, wicked smile. "But why not? Why not give all the power to me? My land is thriving, all without the dreadful humans. Your Prythian is the land that has all the drama. 'My mortal-turned-Fae has run off. I will hurt everyone and everything to get her back.' Even Vallahan, the land that everyone doesn't care about, is full of happiness." Count Vallahan looked shocked, but praised at the same time.

"Now all I have to do is find a queen. What's not better than the High Fae that has all the powers of all the High Lords?" If the High Lords weren't surprised before, they were now. Chatter instantly started up, before another came winnowing into the room, big, black wings intact. _I know those wings,_ I thought. Then I saw who they belonged to.

Rhys.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry for the cliffhanger! this a short chapter, but I promise that it will clear up some questions (and maybe give you some more).

CHAPTER 4

 _Rhysand_

 **E** veryone eyes are on me, even Feyre's. She looks surprised, even scared to see to me.

 _What are you doing here_ _?_ She thinks. _Whatever your thinking, it's a bad idea._

 _Don't worry, Feyre darling. They need to know that the High Lord of the Night Court can appear whenever he likes._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I pretend to count how many High Fae are there. "A meeting with all the High Lords, the King of Hybern, and _even_ the Count of Vallahan? Without me? Come on, you know that I'm the life of the party. It can't be a meeting without the High Lord of the Night Court." There was a feeling of surprise on the King of Hybern's face, but it went away as quickly as it came. But Tamlin showed no effort to hide his anger.

"Why the _hell_ would you come here, almost a month after I just got Feyre from your clutches?" _Clutches?_ I think. _She was_ your _clutches, you nincompoop._ Feyre looks at me, as if warning me not to begin a war here and now. He "protectively" put his arm around Feyre, but she slid underneath it so that she didn't have to be under his stench. "First you take her, and if that's not enough, you have to take her sister's as well. Can you just not stop?" I glared, my fury uncontainable.

"I had my reasons for taking Feyre's sisters. They were newly-turned Fae, and it wasn't like _you_ were going to teach them how to use their Fae super-senses. You're lucky they don't have any special, elemental High Fae powers." _Except that they do, and I'm training them._ "I know very well how you tried to make Feyre hide her powers. And how you had her locked up. At least in the Night Court, she was well cared for. Do you not remember how frail and cracked she was, how tired and depressed she was? Did you fix that? Obviously not, because look at her now after the she went to the Night Court." I broke into everyone's head and made them look at Feyre. She glared right back at everyone, not missing a single head. _There's_ my High Lady.

Feyre went into action, playing her part instantly. She looked astonished, as if she didn't know this. "What do have to say, Tamlin?" Feyre interrogated. "Is he right? Did you try to help me?" She knew the answer already, even if I wasn't speaking with her in her mind. Suddenly, everyone looked at Tamlin. That must've been my mate's doing.

"I—I was trying to—to help, but you were s—so fragile I—I wanted to give you time."

"Really? Because it didn't seem like you thought I was fragile when you screwed me _hard_ over and over. Even in Under the Mountain, the second you and I were alone, you didn't try to ask whether or not I was okay, or even how we should defeat her, but all you wanted to do was screw me. That didn't seem like you thought I was fragile." Tamlin honestly looked scared. He was hiding something. But I wasn't about to steal the spotlight from Feyre, not when she was on a roll.

"When you took me from my village in the mortal world, I hated you. Not you, but all I thought I loved you, and I love the Fae world. Now all I want to do is strangle you. Not because I hate you, but because you keep trying to drown me. You keep pushing me down and down, farther and farther, until I can't breathe. You tell me you love me, yet you act as though I'm your mistress, not your lover. All you want to do is screw, screw, screw. You wanted to screw _so_ much that you touched Ianthe—not once, not twice, but every single week! Why do you want me so much anyway? My power? My—female charm?" I felt her rage through her bond—this wasn't an act.

"I can't believe I almost—I died for you! If I said that I didn't love you any more, what would you say?" That broke Tamlin. He roared, and turned into the beast. He made the table get cut in half, and Feyre instinctively sent a gust of air pushing Tamlin to a wall. If she was her old mortal self, she would've instantly said sorry. Not this Feyre. She stood there, pleased with herself. She glanced at me, if only for a second, but I saw all the love she could hold in both her eyes. Then she went back to hurting Tamlin with not her powers, but her words.

"I know what you would say. You would go to Rhys—Rhysand," she paused, catching herself for the mistake of using my nickname. _Keep going,_ I thought. _Don't stop._ "you would go to Rhysand and try to fight him, thinking that he brainwashed me or if he was controlling me. But you saw the King break the bond one month ago. It was broken. I am—and always will be—my own person. So now, what I'm saying is, I don't love you. Do you hear me? I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore." His face was blank, as if he didn't understand what Feyre said. _Get ready,_ I told Feyre.

 _For what?_

 _You'll see._

In the awkward silence, I faced the King of Hybern.

"And before you get any thoughts, I would think before you threaten to take my mate as your wife to rule your kingdom. And yes, I did say my mate. As well as the High Lady of the Night Court." Before I grabbed Feyre's hand and winnowed us out, I saw the rage on Tamlin's face, as well as the King of Hybern's. Right when Tamlin was lunging for us—to kill me or to get Feyre, I don't know—another hand reached out and grabbed my tunic, bringing another with us.

It was Lucien.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _Feyre_

 **W** e land right into the dining hall of the palace in the Night Court. It takes me a few minutes to get my head around what happened. First, I went into the meeting. Then, Rhys comes and lets me get all my emotions out at Tamlin. Rhys tells everyone about us being mates, then we winnow out, with Lucien coming with us.

"Lucien. I am only going to give you five minutes to explain yourself. After those five minutes, I'll decide whether you can stay or go. Because If you stay, you sure as hell can't be a spy like I was." Rhys was about say something more, but I stopped him. "And _you_ aren't allowed to speak yet either. I will talk to you after I decide about him." Rhys stiffens up, knowing that I'm not in a good mood right now, and leaves to our room.

"Speak," I told Lucien. "Explain everything."

"I only came with you because I wanted to see Elain—she's my mate. And I can't just stay there while Tamlin ruins the palace again, screaming at the servants and soldiers. If he was mad the first time, this time he _will_ wage war. Even if you don't think it, you _are_ my friend Feyre, and I might've broken the trust between us when you were trying to get better after Under the Mountain. You saved my life, and I will serve you for the rest of it, no matter the cost."

I contemplated what he was saying. I took a look into his mind, and saw that what he said was true. He did feel bad. He wanted to see his mate. But that doesn't mean that he'll see her so quickly.

"You do know that just because you're mates, doesn't mean you'll instantly fall in love," he nodded, understanding. "I'll let you see her, but not so quickly. You want to serve me? Well, I serve the Night Court. I am the High Lady of the Night Court." I lifted the glamour on my hand. "If you want to serve me, you can become the Courtier and Emissary of the High Lady of the Night Court. With conditions, of course." He didn't even think before giving me an answer.

"Yes. I'll be the Emissary." But I know what he might play. I did the same.

"Are you sure you won't tell everything I tell you to the Spring Court?" I racked inside his mind for the truth, but he had a shield. Damn his cursed brain. "Why do you have your shield up? If you have nothing to hide, you would put it down."

Lucien looked nervous. He put it down and said, "I can and will serve you, my High Lady." He knelt before me. I wanted to trust him, but there was too much to risk. I thought about it for what seemed like hours, then got an idea.

"I will make you my Emissary, but it's too soon for me to trust you. But I do have something that will help." I used the same magic that Rhys did when he made the first bond between the both of us. I didn't want him listening to my thoughts, though, so I took that element away and added an element that cannot make him tell any information about the Night Court to anyone in the Spring Court, or any other court. An eye appeared on his right hand, and swirls went all the way down to his elbow. He gaped, but understood it was a necessary precaution. "Another thing; I will give you shelter here, but you cannot act hostile to any of my other friends, or Rhys. If you do, you will immediately get sent back."

"Okay, High Lady."

"Some handmaidens will escort you to your room. Be sure to come down for dinner." I treated him just as he and Tamlin treated me when I first came to the Spring Court, as a mortal. "Don't worry, the food isn't poisonous." A faint smile lingered on his face, as he went to his room. I went to the next order of business.

Time to find Rhys.

 _Rhysand_

I eagerly waited in my—our—room for Feyre. My arms ached for her, but I couldn't melt into a lovesick puppy now. I had to be my witty, cunning, jack-ass self. When Feyre came into the room, I laid across the bed, with a hand on my head.

"Hello, Feyre darling," I purred, but she obviously wasn't in the mood.

"What is the matter with you?" She questioned. She slapped my face, making my whole head turn the other way. I knew this would happen.

"You mean besides my dashing good looks, and cunning— "

"Stop with that! You know what I meant! How could you risk yourself for one petty little comment? I had everything under control. Now who knows what will happen in the Spring Court? What will they plan?" Feyre obviously didn't know me well. I never did anything without a plan.

"What? You mean me barging into the meeting after I had sent two Night Court servants dressed as Tamlin's personal office servants? After I set a plan, knowing what you would do and say?" She looked appalled. "I knew what I was going to do the night before. I planned everything. But I wasn't planning on letting everyone know we were mates. That kind of slipped out." It was true. When the King said he was planning on marrying her, I growled, a ferocious animal, creature, _thing_ raging inside of me.

"You—servants—office—sent—what?" She couldn't wrap her head around it for some reason. I went into her mind, and sent understanding and a memory through the bond.

 _After hearing that the King of Hybern planned a team of High Lords, I knew what he was up to. I immediately called down two of my most faithful servants—a stable boy named Roman, and a seamstress named Cornelia. I put a glamour of the office servants Tamlin had when I was there a few months ago, back when I was still Amarantha's whore._

 _"_ _Be sure that you contact no one." I said._

 _"_ _Don't worry, my High Lord. We will do this honor," Roman said. Cornelia looked down at the floor. She then looked up, fury in her eyes. "We won't," she said. Roman looked at her, eyebrows raised. "We are doing this of our own accord. We volunteered. If our High Lady asks, we volunteered for this."_

Feyre looked relieved, but worried all the same. "But what if— "

"Don't worry. I have a temporary bond with them. Whatever they see that relates with what we need, it pops up in my head." She sinks into my arms. "Finally," is all she says, but I understand what she means. "We can't rest yet, darling. We still have a whole war to conquer."

"How are my sisters?" I start laughing, grasping the memory. "What?" I show her another memory.

 _After coming back from Hybern, I settle Nesta and Elain into their rooms, with Cassian behind me. We got Elain to her room, and she quietly says thank you before bursting into tears. When we leave Nesta at her door, she yells and fights._

 _"_ _Let me go! I need to go home! My father—Feyre—Elain" Cassian puts his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, will you? You'll see them all soon. Just rest. You and your sister will have learned your untrained mortal brain your Fae powers by the time Feyre comes here. So, what I'm saying is, just shut up, and let us do the work." I laugh, and quietly tell him that that was a bad idea, knowing the Archaeon girls. We turn around, not having taken a few steps forward, and a shoe hits Cassian's head. Hard. He spins around, with a death glare._

 _"_ _I. Dare. You." She gets her other shoe ready, and flings it. Cassian catches it in midair, and storms off, with a smile tugging his lips. Nesta swings the door shut, and I start laughing my ass off in the middle of the floor._

Feyre instantaneously starts laughing, dragging me along with her. We laugh, and talk as if a war wasn't raging, as if no one wanted our heads on a platter, until it's time to go to dinner.

 _Feyre_

Rhys carries me up, bridal style, to the dining hall. Instead of winnowing, he walks. "What the hell, Rhys?" I can't help but squeal when he says, "Technically, you are my wife, because you're the High Lady of the Night Court and I'm the High Lord. So it gives me right to carry you this way." The inner circle, plus Nesta, Elain, and Lucien, are already at the table.

"Took you two long enough," Amren said. "Just because you lovebirds haven't seen each other in a month doesn't give you the right to come to dinner late."

"Sorry Amren," I say, as I pull up a chair. I sit between Mor and Nesta, two fires _not_ to be reckoned with. "So," I casually tap Nesta on the shoulder. "What's new with you two?" She instantly slaps my hand and gives me her death stare, not caring who sees. "What new? Oh, nothing much, other than that Elain and I were turned into mortal-killing Fae with magic powers, and are the core of a war between humans and Fae, when we did nothing except _letting our sister hunt and kill a Fae wolf?"_

"Glad to see you don't blame me," I spat, sarcasm running through my words. Just as soon as I say that, Nesta hugs me tight, fire warming her hands. We eat, with Mor and Cassian putting arguments on the table. I glance between Elain and Lucien, sitting across from each other. Lucien looks as if he the table is putting too much space between them, and Elain obliviously is in deep discussion with Amren. Is that how Rhys looked at me when I was here?

 _I was obviously better at hiding my emotion,_ he says. _But then again, I had been through more suffering, my mate banging another Fae and all._ The bond is stronger than ever, now that we are closer. He taps my feet with his, and end up playing 'footsie' with him.

"First order of business," Rhys stands up, so that everyone can hear him. "We have our High Lady back, and tomorrow the Spring Court and Hybern will attempt to attack us. Azriel, Cassian, have you sent troops to the south, east and west?" Nods from both. "Mor, have you informed the Court of Nightmares?"

"Yes, Rhys. Just like when you asked yesterday, and the day before that." Rhys nodded towards me, and I started, standing up.

"The Spring Court is teaming up with the Summer Court, and they'll come from the south and west. Hybern will come from east, and they all planned to use me as a distraction. But that won't work now. They were planning to steal not only Nesta and Elain, but Rhys as well. They were planning to make troops in teams, with maybe 7 in each. We will all be a team, and that includes you three," I say, looking at Lucien, Nesta and Elain. "Have you both been practicing?" Nesta instantly holds up a fireball and Elain makes a plant grow in her cup of water. "What do you think we've been doing here? Sitting around and learning to read?" It was meant to be an insult from Nesta, but she says it with a smirk.

"Lucien, tell us what you know about the Spring Court troops. And remember, don't hold back." I glare at him. He sweats. "Tamlin and Tarquin believe that they have strong troops, and will make every team of 7 hit a certain point. They won't expect you. We—they thought they had the element of surprise." He was surprised that we planned this as well. Tamlin, Tarquin, the King, Feyre and I were supposed to get to your—this—castle and kidnap all of you," his eyes land on Elain, if only for a second and instantly divert back. "We would've of gotten you and I would've winnowed everyone to the Spring Court. That won't happen now, because they can't winnow. They'll probably make the High Lord pass out, and expect Nesta and—" he gasps, before he says "—Elain to come willingly. I expect they'll try to take the High Lady as well."

"How can they do that if— "before I finish my sentence, I pass out.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 _Rhysand_

 **I** fly over the table to catch her just as she hits the ground. _Feyre, my High Lady, my mate, wake up._ I carry her over to the infirmary, the same way I carried her to the table. A medic takes her pulse immediately as I set her on the bed, knowing that she's the High Lady. "She's exhausted. She just passed out from exhaustion and dehydration. She'll wake up soon, no need to fret, my High Lord." She hadn't even been here one day, and there was already trouble arising to Feyre. Just then, the entire inner circle comes rushing in, speaking all at once.

"Is she okay?"

"Did she hurt herself?"

"Did something happen to her in the Spring Court? Or the meeting?"

"Was she pregnant?"  
The last question comes from Amren. I immediately look over to the medic, who shakes her head. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. Was I worried that Feyre was pregnant? Would I want a child? I realized I wouldn't want a child until the world was okay again—I didn't want another weakness, even if it would be my strength. "No," I finally say. "She isn't pregnant." Amren chuckles. "Would've been nice to have a little Night Court baby."

"There—hopefully—will be one," I say to Amren. "One day." It was true. I _did_ want a child, even if it gave other people something to hold against me, like Feyre. Feyre wakes up, saying groggily, "Be one what?" Before I say anything, Cassian starts.

"A little Night Court baby, with wings and pointed ears." I give him my special death glare. He just shrugs his shoulders, as if to say, "sorry, but I had to." Her eyes widened, and diverted between me, the medic, and her stomach. "Am I— "

"NO," I said quickly. "Thankfully. We don't want a child in a world with all this trouble." She looked relieved. "I also don't want to share you with anybody else just yet. Let's wait a century or two." She smiled, and started to get up, and as soon as she did I winnowed her to our bedroom. "Feyre, darling, as much as I want to see you up and about, you must get some rest. You woke up early this morning, and didn't have a sip of water or food until dinner today. You need to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." She sunk down into the king-sized bed, and fell asleep within a few minutes. I laid down next to her, realizing how tired I was when I closed my eyes. I dreamt of Feyre and 2 kids, in Velaris.

 _Feyre_

I wake up the next morning, with Rhys's wings and arms around me. I wanted to stay snuggled up in his warm grasp, and citrus scent, but there was work to be done. I slowly took his hands off of my waist, getting up. But the blasted floorboard gave a creak, and Rhys shot up. "Good morning, High Lord," I said.

"Good morning, High Lady. We have lots of work to be done today." He then gave me the smirk I loved so much, and shot into the bathroom. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Feyre darling, but if you want the bathroom, you have to come with me, or after me." I knew it was already late, and didn't want to risk anyone waiting for me. He started to turn on the faucet for the bath before I said, "Wait!" and hopped in with him.

 _Feyre_

"What the hell?" Rhys said, as he walked into the dining hall.

"Happy Birthday!" The entire inner circle, plus Lucien and my sisters were there, with a cake and streamers. I was surprised as well. "It's your birthday?" He blushed, which almost made me burst out laughing.

"625 years old to be exact!" Cassian exclaims. "Still the youngest of all of us!"

"It's your _birthday_?" I repeated. "And you didn't tell me, your _mate_ about this?"

"I didn't—it wasn't—I don't—" He was stammering, and I cut him off with a gigantic kiss on his lips. We moved slowly, with grace, as if there was no one else in the room. As if we weren't High Lord and Lady—just a boy, and a girl. Well, a 625-year old boy and a 17-year old girl. After Azriel coughed, we embarrassly stopped, with our noses still touching. "Happy Birthday, my High Lord." I say. "Thank you, High Lady." Suddenly, Cassian yells again.

"That's not fair! The present she gave him is better than any present any of us will give!" Everyone starts laughing, myself included. I try to live in the moment, to not think about what's ahead of us. We eat the cake for breakfast, and get ready in our positions.

 _Rhysand_

Feyre, Mor, Azriel, Cassian, Amren, Nesta, Elain, Lucien, and I are all in our positions in the stable room. _The fight has begun,_ I thought. _I smell the blood being lost from both sides._

 _As do I,_ Feyre sends through the bond.

 _Same here,_ Mor sends. We temporarily connected our minds so that we know what's going on. _Is everyone ready to use their powers?_ Approval from all three Archaeon girls ring true in my head. We stand untied, hands of everyone interloped. We stay like that for a good minute, until Cassian breaks free, saying, "Are we really all that sappy?" Soon, we start laughing. We laugh so much that we don't even notice who comes into our view.

"Is it just me, or do I smell something rotten a few miles in front of us?" Feyre asks, nose scrunching up. I notice it too, and instinctively get near her. We do our line again. A familiar asshole with Tarquin and the King of Hybern come into our view—with no other soldiers to protect them. Feyre steps out and starts to speak, right when Tamlin growls, "Feyre." He obviously didn't notice Lucien yet.

"Well, well, well. You obviously didn't listen when I said to not come back to get me. Are you deaf? Or did the King just persuade your ears not to listen?" Tamlin growled at this insult to his ego. "For your information, I did hear what you said—I chose not to listen. Whenever _he's_ around, you change your mind about how you feel about me. What about that month after we were at Hybern? You loved me then. When the meeting came, coincidently _right after_ he came, you turned your back on me." He darted his eyes back and forth, finally spotting Lucien. He got his talons out, ready to kill—until Elain grew vines and made shackles for his hands. She looked surprised that she did, but not letting go. He fought, but the shackles only got tighter.

"It was only a matter of time until you turned your back on me too, Lucien." Tamlin sounded…disappointed. Heartbroken. Feyre started to look concerned, Cauldron bless her kind, caring heart. I held her hand, looping her fingers with mine. Lucien held his gaze, keeping his face neutral. "I didn't turn my back. I went over to the right side. The one where it didn't have a traitorous asshole brainwashing them." He shot the last sentence at the King. Tarquin coughed, to make everyone know that he was there. "Why do you speak so ill of the Hybern King? He wants to break the wall to make peace with the humans, right? He wants to make a team so that we can all rule peacefully. Isn't that the purpose of all of this?" Tarquin honestly believed that. His eyes proved how innocent he was. _Poor Tarquin. Lucky he doesn't remember giving us the red ruby paperweight thing._

 _Why don't we just change Tarquin's mind to our side?_ Feyre asked.

 _Everyone will notice. They'll just wage a bigger war. But that doesn't mean we can't change all of their minds. Mainly the King._ Feyre sent concern through the bond.

 _Be careful Rhys. You don't know what the King will do, or what he can do. He thought he could break our mating bond, and almost hurt both of us._

 _Don't worry Feyre darling. I love you, My mate, My High Lady._

 _I love you, my mate, death incarnate, night triumphant._

I shuffle through the King's mind, the shield easily giving way, as if he wanted me into his head.

He wanted me into his head.

Before I could get out, his shield snapped shut, trapping me inside. _No no no no no._ I looked through the King's vision. My body was standing still, not moving. Feyre was moving me, shaking me, trying to wake me from my trance, but to no prevail. I tried to send messages, send feelings through the bond—nothing. My body had fallen to the ground, and everyone—from Mor to Elain, Azriel to Nesta, Lucien included—crowding over me—no, my body, not noticing the King rip the vines holding Tamlin.

Not noticing Tamlin and the king slowly creeping up on them.

Not noticing Tamlin holding a dagger in his hand.

Not noticing his hand outstretched to Mor's back.

Not noticing until the tip of the blade _just_ barely touches her spine, before Azriel pushes him, _strangles_ him. Azriel seems to be winning, until Tamlin takes out his talons and scratches every part of Azriel. Feyre instantly froze Tamlin in place, using power I've never seen before. She froze him like an ice cube. Even the king was surprised. Then someone lifted my body off the ground, and held a dagger to my face—the beautiful face that Feyre loved.

It was Tarquin.


	8. Chapter 7

Note: A really, really, really short chapter. You all are probably going to hate me after this cliffhanger. :) ;);P I most post another chapter this weekend, depending on how much time I have. Sorry!

CHAPTER 7

 _Feyre_

" **T** arquin…" I could feel the sweat rolling down my forehead. I shook the bond in my head, sending him images of our kisses, memories, fights. "Don't do anything you might regret later."

"Regret? I didn't want to do this," He was still holding Rhys, the dagger pressed so tightly that you blood could be trickling down at any moment. "But you— _all_ of you—gave me no choice. One side doesn't want to break the wall, the other wants the humans to be slaves. I thought Feyre Cursebreaker—a _made_ Fae—would understand, as she was once mortal. But I was wrong." Rhysand eyes were in the back of his head, but his breathing was shallow. What was wrong? I used air and flung the dagger out of his hands, only to land into the hands of the King.

"Your High Lord will be alright—or should I say, his mind. He's safe in my head, don't worry. He has a front row seat in my eyes right now. Although, it would be a waste if his body were to turn into a carcass. And a burden to my head, not being able to get out."

Rhys.

He was stuck.

In the King of Hybern's mind.

For what felt like forever, I couldn't move. I was frozen, just as Tamlin was. Until Nesta used her fire powers and created a whip, wrapping the King around it. He screamed, Elain took the dagger, and made shackles for Tarquin. My sisters had saved Rhys—his body, at least.

Now to save his mind.

"Save for my mate that's in your head, I would gladly kill you right now—all of you. But I won't, not without my High Lord. He deserves the honor of slowly killing all three of you." I froze their legs to the ground, leaving Nesta and Elain panting, drained from using their powers—they still didn't have enough practice. "Now, get your shield down, or I will find another way to let it down—in the dungeon of the palace." He didn't show it, but I saw a flicker of fear. Calm, frightening, asshole-like demeanor. So that's how Rhys gets people frightened. Suddenly, the King of Hybern gives me a slow, wicked grin, showing all of his canines.

"I would love to see how your designers designed the dungeon of the palace—alas, I have my own plans to fufill, starting with this one." I saw Cassian and Azriel starting to move, but before I could see what they were running toward, a mask came onto my nose, making me inhale a poison—a poison to make me black out.

I saw a blurry face, red hair occupying most of it. "Luci—"

All he said was, "It's time for you to see the truth."

Darkness twinkled the corners of my eyes, before I was out.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _Rhysand_

 **F** ury.

That was all I saw and felt coursing through my veins while I looked through the King of Hybern's eyes.

 _Turn around, turn around, turn around—_

She didn't turn around. She couldn't even hear me, nor could I her.

My body was— _was—_ carried by Cassian, but a soldier had knocked him out, shortly after Feyre. I jumped up and down, used my nails to scratch my way out—through his eyes, or his shield, I didn't care.

I have to save Feyre.

Not that she couldn't fight for herself. She could freeze one person and burn another while filing her nails.

But I needed her back. My mate. My High Lady.

I felt the King move, before he sent a message to me.

 _Why, High Lord, must you be_ so _stupid? Does love blind you_ too _much?_

"You—why— _bastard._ You arrogant, selfish, asshole. You put the life of my High Lady in danger, and I swear on whatever gods watch upon this world, I _will_ make your death hurt. It won't be quiet or quick, and I will do it as everyone in Hybern hears your screams. As everyone in this gods-damned world hears your screams."

 _Lies, lies. Only if you'll be alive that long. Or if you ever get out of my head._

I had to get out.

Somehow, Tarquin and the King had gotten out of their trap, and had taken everyone—the Inner Circle, Elain and Nesta—as prisoners. Tamlin couldn't be melted, not while he was a giant block of ice, so he had to be carried out by soldiers. Everyone was loaded onto the ship. The King had glanced up, and I saw the sky.

Nightfall. Darkness.

But no stars. It was a clear sky, but so dark that it was almost black.

While the King was busy, I used my time to look through his mind. I scavenged through memories, images, of the King talking with Tamlin, with the King talking with Tarquin. The dates, the events—this was happening long before Feyre left the Spring Court a mere 6 months ago. This was happening right after Amarantha's end.

Right after she had turned to a Fae.

What the hell were these devils planning with her?

Soon enough, I found out. The King wanted everything. Land, power, magic, slaves. He wanted—needed—more. And he was planning to use Feyre to get it.

I had to get out.

 _Feyre_

The dungeon smelled horrible.

Even our dungeon in the Night Court looked—and smelt—better than this. Even the dungeon Under the Mountain smelt better than this.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the rat crawling the on the floor, scampering away the minute I stood up. Then I noticed a shadow in front of my cell, as dark as the night, but not as beautiful.

Lucien.

"What in rutting hell do you think you're doing here?" I said, my chains singing. He gave a sympathetic look, and it honestly looked like he was innocent. But I tried to trust him _two_ times. And that was one too many.

"Why did you have to run away in the first place, Feyre? You could've stayed and saved us all the trouble. You, me, Tamlin, even that Night Court High Lord that you claim is your mate."

"Just how you claim Elain is your mate?" I retorted.

Score.

His eyes instantly went on fire, a beastly snarl coming out of his mouth. "I thought growling was Tamlin's specialty," I said innocently, "but it seems he has taught you a few tricks." His eyes softened.

"Feyre, I honestly wanted to be a part of your court. But I can't leave Tamlin, not when he gave me so much. I didn't want him hating me."

"Even if he doesn't hate you, you're going to start hating yourself. He wants everything in his grip, and at the Spring Court his whole palace is in his hands. He's selfish, just like the King of Hybern. I think they would be perfect for each other." A small chuckle from him. I continue.

"I left because Tamlin was suffocating me— _literally_ , choking me to death. When he locked me up in the palace, I felt like I was going to choke. The darkness consumed me, along with me not using my magic. If he wanted a girl who needed saving, he shouldn't have made me defeat the curse. I didn't need saving. A year ago, sure, I was weak, but at least I had pride. He kept fighting my battles for me, and when I actually needed him to fight for me Under the Mountain, he _didn't._ So you know what, Lucien, Tamlin isn't Fae. Or human. He is a _tool._ " More laughter.

"How did you hide betraying—the second time, that is—anyway? I racked your brain twice, and I didn't see anything of it?"

"I kept a section locked," he simply said. "Whenever Rhys comes over, whatever war strategies and anything about the Spring Court I kept hidden in that section. It helps."

"Just so you know, I'm still not trusting you. You can still be Emissary to the Night Court, however." If there was a Night Court to go back to. Hopefully the wards on Velaris stayed, keeping it hidden from every soldier who was out of the boundary.

"I understand that."

"Do you know how to get Rhys out of King Douchebag's head?"

"No,"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes,"

"Why." It was a command, not a question. I knew he had to answer because I used the bond I gave him not 2 nights ago.

"King Douchebag won't let me say anything of his plans, just as I'm not allowed to tell him anything about the Night Court." That—that— _asshole._

"You can write it down, can't you?" He nodded. He winnowed and came back in a flash, bringing a notepad and a pen. He scribbled something down, and handed it to me through the thin, rusted bars.

 _He can get out if he breaks the King's brain from the inside._

"I have to go; they're going to get suspicious," By which he meant the King, Tamlin, and Tarquin.

"But—wait! Whose side are you on?" I yelled after him. But it was too late—he had already winnowed away, leaving me with my thoughts.

 _Feyre_

Minutes turned to hours; hours turned to days. I tried to keep track of the time by seeing when I fell asleep and when they gave me food; but they randomized it, leaving me starving at times and utterly full at others. Lucien never came by again, and whenever I tried to talk to a servant who came by, they would give me a pained, sympathetic expression—showing me that I was in a worse pickle than I imagined.

Soon enough, King Douchebag himself came to see me—with an ugly, green dress in hand.

"Hello, Your Majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure to see you today?" I said with a playful voice.

"Get up," he scolded. "You're going to a ball. Wear this."

"Ooh, what are we celebrating?"

"You see when you get there." His eyes flashed with annoyance—and was it Rhysand I saw in his eyes? He wasn't in a good mood.

"Is Rhysand safe in your head?"

"He is cozy, curled up in a warm blanket with some hot cocoa. As much as I want to put you in there as well, someone else wants you. Would you like to give the High Lord a message?"

I thought, carefully choosing my words.

"Tell my mate to remember the time he melted that faerie's brain in front of me Under the Mountain when your daughter was ruling. Rhys, if you're listening, remember that moment, and utilize it. Get out when you do. Come back to me, Rhys."

By the time I said the last sentence, the King had winnowed out.

 _Rhysand_

The moment Under the Mountain.

There had been many moments Under the Mountain. I had melted many brains over the course of forty-nine years. But the one that was different from the others was the last one I had melted.

It was the one where Feyre saw me melt it.

Believe me, I felt bad and ashamed for all the brains I had melted.

I just felt ashamed that my mate—the one person who was my equal in every way—was there to see it.

But when I melted it at the time, I wanted it to be quick—not the slow, painful way Amarantha made me do it all the other times. I chose to make it quick, and got out of the Fae's brain as fast as I could.

That was what I had to do to get out of the King's brain now.

I did what I did almost a year ago—I imagined the King's pea-sized brain as ice, melting into a puddle. Imagined it as me squishing clay, flattening it as this as a sheet of paper, then ripping it in half. Imagined it as ice cream melting into a syrup, chasing me. Immediately, I got out of the King's brain, hearing his screams. I popped into my body, enjoying the feeling of my wonderful body, my wings, my head, hair—until I realized where I was.

My body was in the last place I'd expect it to be.

A casket.


	10. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry it's so late! I'm starting to wrap this story up, with school and orchestra and taking up most of my time. I'll have new stories in 2017, but I'll finish this one first. I might finish this before ACOWAR releases, because I don't want this confusing the real story, so, yeah, I'm trying my best to finish this. Sorry for all the cliff-hanger endings! ;)

CHAPTER 9

 _Feyre_

 **L** oosely hanging on to the arms of Tamlin, I walk down a series of aisles.

Blind-folded.

The dining hall, even if an asshole of King lived here, was magnificent. It had a chandelier that was at least 15 feet, a table that was the length of the chandelier, and at the foot of it, a podium and a stage.

Tamlin let go of me and took off the blindfold. I was staring into his hideous green eyes as he said, "You might not like why everyone is gathered here, but we thought you would want to be here."

"Whatever this place is here for, I want no part of it. Plus, who would give me a dress like this?" It was an ugly, vomit green—apparently to complement Tamlin's eyes, whoch were also a hideous vomit green.

"Believe me, you want to be here." He sat me down, and a priestess—no surprise, Ianthe—walked up to the podium.

"Hello citizens, prisoners, and guests of Hybern," she looked at me as she said the next part. "We are gathered here today for the funeral of High Lord of Night Court, Rhysand."

They. Did. Not.

 _My mate, my mate, my mate—_

I tried to get out of the clutches of my former lover, but he just held tight and said, "Sorry Feyre, but I had the pleasure of whipping that sorry ass of his into oblivion. He had no pulse, so we declared him dead. The least I could do was give you a funeral—since you were his 'mate'." I wriggled, pinched, and tried burning his hands—to no avail. I felt my throat close up, and tears well in my eyes.

 _"_ _If you were going to die, I was going to die with you. I couldn't stop thinking it over and over as you screamed, as I tried to kill her: you were my mate, my mate, my mate." (quote from ACOMAF)_

 _My mate, my mate, my mate—_

I would burn Ianthe. I would freeze the King. I would send Tamlin to the darkest parts of hell.

I couldn't cry, not now. Not with my enemies here.

"Since there isn't anything to say about the prisoner, other than good riddance, we would like his mate, Feyre Cursebreaker, High Lady of the Night Court, to come up and say a few words."

She stared at me as I got onto the stage—with soldiers flanking me left and right—as I went onto the podium. I got my cool, nightmare-like demeanor, and started crying in front of the crowd.

"I don't have a speech ready; what should I say? He was my mate, but we had only just started to accept it. He knew from the moment I turned into Fae, perhaps before but I—at the moment—thought I loved Tamlin. I was wrong, and when Tamlin locked me up in his castle," I paused, and wiped my tears for effect, "when he locked me into his castle, saying that I was to stay there and act like a doll, playing dress-up, I suffocated. I would've died, and Tamlin wouldn't have cared, because I was there to be a poster girl." My gods, the audience was eating all this up so fast, they should've been dizzy. Tamlin glared at me, like the fool he was.

"Thankfully, Rhys saved me from that wretched place, and I fell in love with Rhys before I even knew we were mates. I'll always love him, and know that he was my equal, my High Lord. I only wish that he was here to watch me burn this place to the ground." I threw a ball of fire to the banner of the Hybern flag.

I ran into Ianthe, knocking her down, before the soldiers came at me. I fought them, using fire, ice, water, air, darkness—anything that was in reach. I burned them, froze them, turned them into a black fog. They killed my mate, and they weathered a cataclysm.

"It's going to take a lot more than _that_ to get rid of me," Rhys—that lovable _prick_ —walked up behind me. All the soldiers stopped fighting, and stared as if he came back to life. "Sorry, but coming back to life isn't my trick, it's my mate's. I couldn't steal that away from her—I'm not _that_ shallow." He stepped over all the ashes and the frozen ice cubes, claiming the throne. "And since I killed the King of Hybern, I guess this throne—and all its land—belong to me."

 _Rhysand_

"And since I killed the King of Hybern, I guess this throne—and all of its land—belong to me."

All the soldiers stared, falling onto their knees one by one, until Ianthe, Tamlin, and Tarquin were the only ones left standing. Feyre showed her surprise for only a moment, then slid in to my lap. "And since I am your mate, wife, and High Lady, I have a place on this throne as well." Tamlin's nose started to flare so much I was afraid Feyre would get sucked into it.

"What do you suppose we do with these fools, darling?" Feyre said teasingly.

"What do _you_ suppose we do with these bastards, darling?"

"I say we block their magic, starve them for two weeks, then make them servants. After all, that's what they did to me."

"I agree, Feyre, but where should we make them servants? Night Court or Hybern?"

"I say that Tamlin goes to the Night Court and Ianthe stays here in Hybern." She stared at Tarquin for a long while, before pointing her finger at him and ordered, "Speak."

"I serve the Summer Court. No one else," he took a deep breath before speaking. "However, I may offer an alliance between Hybern and the Night Court."

"You already have an alliance with Hybern, you bastard. But as of now, no walls will be broken, and Prythian will be controlled by all High Lords. Minus Tamlin. Feyre now owns all your land of the Spring Court."

"WHAT?" yelled Tamlin. "You have NO right to do that! I'll—I—You will _pay_ for this."

"With what? The rest of the tools in your shed?" Feyre starts to laugh. "Cornelia and Roman, take them away."

"But—what about the Summer Court?" asked Tarquin

"You can be assured that it is well taken care for. You can go back in 3 weeks, after you have spent your time here." He slumped, and instantly turned to hit Tamlin.

"This is all your fault! Why can't you just stay away from the High Lady? She obviously doesn't love you, and she obviously isn't you mate! So stop wasting your time, cry yourself a bridge, and GET OVER IT." He stomped out, with soldiers following him. Tamlin, shocked by this accusation, came towards Feyre, a sad, pathetic look on his face. "Do you really love him?" he said quietly. "Did you ever really love me?"

Feyre thought, then looked at him as though he was a homeless dog hit by a horse. "If I hadn't loved you, I wouldn't of became High Fae, would I? What a ridiculous question to ask, Tamlin. Under the Mountain, all I wanted was to save you. But did you try to save yourself? No, I did everything, fought and died, and you still— _still,_ even with magic and super-speed Fae powers—think I'm a helpless deer. You used me, drowned me, cheated me. You're a _tool,_ Tamlin. You need somebody who _is_ helpless, who is selfish, who is a consort of the Spring Court, not somebody who wants to be High Lady. Not only that, you have to face the facts. Do you have water manipulation abilities?" Head shake. "Do you have the power to crush another Fae's mind with your head?" Another head shake. "I thought so."

"To answer your first question, Tamlin," Feyre takes a deep breath, wipes her eyes and starts to lecture. "I do love Rhys. No matter what you believe, he _is_ mate, my equal, my death incarnate." She took my hand in hers and smiled at me. "And as that may anger you, I no longer care for your opinion. You are not my father, nor do you have any relation to me, other than me having a tiny bit of your power. I don't care about your judgment. I love Rhysand, and I am the High Lady of the Night Court, the most powerful and mysterious of all the courts. Rhysand and I are the most powerful High Fae of all time, and I think you can only imagine what our children will be like."

 _Wait, what? Children?_ I think.

 _Just go with it._

"When you locked me in the palace, all those months ago, Rhysand wasn't the villain. He saved from that place. I would've went insane, or even died in the darkness of my power if Rhysand didn't save me. Not only that, he didn't kidnap me. He legally got me away using Morrigan, and when I got better asked me if I wanted to go back. Would you have done that if you were in his place?

"Rhysand has known I was his mate for a long time, and he felt the connection break between me and him when Amarantha killed me. He willed all the High Fae, including you, to send some of their power into me. I only found out that he was my mate two months ago! He knew for almost 20 years. He didn't tell me that I was his mate. I found out from the Suriel. He didn't tell me because he didn't want me to be pressured into loving him. Only after did I accept and became the High Lady. So guess what? I do love him. What do you say about that?"

He doesn't say anything, only nodding his head.

"Come on, Tamlin. There aren't that many wrong answers

Tamlin finally starts speaking. "I—I allow it."

Feyre shows astonishment in her face, but only lets it get her for a moment. She smirks, saying, "Looks like you are that stupid. Wrong three words, buddy." She waves her hand and Tamlin swirls up in the darkness, before evaporating completely.

"Feyre…where did you learn that trick?" I say, completely bedazzled. "Where did you send him?" It had taken me over a decade to learn that trick. How had she learned that in a few months?

"I had a lot of spare time at the palace. And as of now, he is in the middle of the ocean separating Hybern and Prythia. Maybe we'll see him on the way home!"

"You can learn that, but yet you're nervous to winnow?"

"Yes, but—"

Before she could finish her sentence, an onyx coffin with illegible symbols in blood whirls in the same place Tamlin was just standing. A blood-covered girl walks out, scars all over her back and arms, and says, "Don't hurt me," before falling face down on the floor.


	11. Chapter 10

Note: itty-bitty chapter! Its only a few hundred words. Nothing important in this chapter. ;)

CHAPTER 10

 _Feyre_

 **W** e winnowed the girl back to Velaris, where the best healers were. They fixed all the scars, but the ones on the girl's back were so deep in her skin that they were imprinted. They fixed her up, and throughout all of this she was asleep. I looked after her, day and night, checking her temperature and checking her pulse. The Inner Circle examined the iron coffin, but they found that it was just that—a iron coffin with blood smeared. 3 days later, the girl woke up, and was instantly alarmed.

"Don't worry!" I exclaimed. "I—we—won't hurt you. Do you need anything? Food, water?" She looked like an orphan, but her turquoise-blue eyes with gold as bright as fire say otherwise. She looked like she could grind you to a pulp, or maybe burn you with her stare. But right now, she looked tired.

"If you could give me water and food, that would be great," she said. "And don't hold back—when I eat, it's a feast." She smirked, almost as if she was gaining confidence. Her face turned somber. "Can I tell you a secret?" I leaned toward her ear, terrified of what she was about to say. "Can you tell me where the _hell_ I am?"

I laughed, saying, "You're in the Night Court. Where else would you be?" She looked around as if taking in the setting around her. "I—I'm not in Erilea?"

"Erilea? This is Prythia. Where in the stars is Erilea? I know I just learned to read, but even I know there isn't a place in Prythia in this world." Her eyes widened, and noticed my features. "You—your ears," she stuttered. "Are you Fae too?"

"Yes, are you?"

She looked around, and stood up. It took her a while to stand, wobbling on her feet. "I can show you, but I need to gain my strength first. Food?" I winnowed her down to the dining hall, landing on our feet unbalanced. Food appeared on the table, and within 15 minutes, only chicken legs and pumpkin seed were left.

Her features instantly changed. Her ears pointed up, she grew sharper nails, and her hair seemed to become even more golden, eyes even more blue.

She was a type of Fae, not from this world.

"What—How is that possible?" I asked dumbfounded. She shrugged. "Before we get into details, I need to ask some questions," she said. "What the hell is your name, and how are you Fae, but not Fae?" This girl. I liked her.

"My name is Feyre. And yes, I am _the_ Feyre who died and turned into High Fae." She looked puzzled. "I don't know any 'Feyre'. What kind of name is that?" Her eyes turned dark, her eyebrows went downwards. Clutching my throat and pinning me to the wall, she held up a fire ball, and said in a raspy voice, "Bring me back to where I came from, or you will face the consequences of—". Before she could say anything, she fell down to the floor, and said yet another confusing sentence. "What happened?"


	12. Chapter 11

Note: New chapter! Should I end this here? Or should I continue in Amren's POV? I really don't want to confuse this with ACOWAR, so I might end it. Tell me what I should do! Thank you!

CHAPTER 11

 _Rhysand_

Flying.

Feyre was safe, Velaris was safe, The King of Hybern and Tamlin gone, and my family was safe.

Flying was all that was left to do. Everything was safe, calm, quiet, finally back to normal after 50 years of chaos and separation.

Except for that blond girl with blood covered all over her. But she could wait. I flew faster and faster, eager to see Feyre, my mate, my High Lady, my equal in every way.

When I landed at the library, I smelled another Fae as well, but with a difference unexplained. She was human as well, interchangeable. "Feyre, darling," I said, kissing her with passion and love. She knew what I meant without even sending it through the bond.

"Rhys, this is Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius, Queen of—what was the name of the place?" The girl—Aelin—looked smug when she said, "Terrasen."

"Have you ever heard of a place like that, Rhys?" I racked my brain. It wasn't in Vallahan, not anywhere near Hybern, and certainly not in Prythian. "No," I said. "Did—are you Fae?" I asked. "Yes, but apparently not the kind you freaks are used to. What even is this place? Do you know anybody who will know who I am?"

Feyre and I looked at each other, and nodded. Feyre called for Roman, and told him to bring Amren here.

"Rhys, there is one thing you should know about Aelin. She had this episode right before you arrived," she gulped, swallowing her fear—not for her, but for Aelin. "and based on what she has told me, is suspected of having a Valg demon in her." Valg?

"Valg?" Aelin started to explain my doubts. "The Valg are demons—hideous, horrible creatures. They don't have a perfect shape, and can control your mind and thoughts. The only reason that one got out was because I was weak. It won't get out that often because the only thing it can be destroyed by is light, and I—" she holds out a ball of fire. "am the descendant of Mala Fire-Bringer." More questions popped into my head.

"Mala who?" Aelin's eyes went out of her head. "You don't know who Mala is? Who do you worship?"

"Um, we don't worship gods here." Feyre said. "But that's beside the point. Tell Rhys how you were captured." Hope and fear were in her voice at the same time.

And until Amren came, we heard the story of Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius, from when she was Celaena Sardothein till now.

 _Feyre_

When Amren finally did show up from the Court of Nightmares, a whole day had gone by. Rhys and I stayed, listening to Aelin's fascinating tales of Terrasen, Endovier, and her quest to her throne. When she was finished, Rhys said, "When you finally do get to your throne, you should write a book."

Amren walked in, short black hair swinging by her ears. "Who's this?" she commanded.

"What? No greeting, no hello? No, 'Rhys, Feyre, we've missed you so much!'?" Rhys says.

"Well, obviously your work isn't done, so there isn't any point in reuniting if you still have work to do." She retorts. "Now, who is this?"

Aelin responds before I could say anything. "Finally, you've brought someone who I can recognize. What type of witch are you, Yellowlegs? Blackbeak?"

For the first time since I had seen her, Amren eyes sprung tears. "Are you from Erilea?"

"No, I'm from Vallahan. No shit, I'm from Erilea. I can tell you are witch. Are you…" she gasps. "Crochan?"

Amren only nods. "I'm half Crochan, half Valg." Recognition crosses Aelin's face. "So you're like Manon."

"Who's Manon?" I interrupt. Then I remember from the stories. "Oh, Manon Blackbeak."

But wait—"Doesn't that mean Amren can also be Crochan Queen?" Amren's eyes widen even more. "Wait—what?" Aelin shakes her head. "Manon is the direct descendent of Rhiannon, the Crochan Queen. I don't know who your mother or father is." Amren was—confused. Neither I nor Rhys had ever seen Amren like this.

 _We need to get every one's head straightened out_. Rhys sent the message into my mind. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Let's talk this over dinner, shall we? All this jumbling all of our heads." But Amren and Aelin were already walking towards the Great Hall.

"Do you think Amren will finally be able to go back to her home?" I asked Rhys.

Rhys only smiled down at me, and said, "She deserves to go back to her family—er, well, Manon, as all the other Crochan's are dead." Rhys hugged me, and we went down to the dining hall in peace. After war and trying find each other, we finally made it back home.


	13. Chapter 12

Note: Its been so long! This is short, but I wanted to post _something_ today, so forgive my mistakes ;) WHO SAW THAT ACOWAR COVER? wasn't it just _amazing?!_ Another thing, I might not write in Aelin's point of view much. I mean, she's such a badass character, and I don't think I can make her sassy and sarcastic enough. I might just make it third person for Aelin's POV. :) Hope you like it!

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **A** elin was pacing.

She went forwards, backwards, sideways, even galloped—but nothing could make her mind move quicker.

Amren, whom she found out was Crochan long before Rhysand and Feyre did, helped her figure out a solution to get back home. Back home to Rowan, her court, Terrasen. Wyrd, Rowan must be looking all over for her. But even with his hawk eyes and Fae senses, she wasn't in that world anymore. She had to go back—and fast. She heard rumors of Maeve and Erawan teaming up when she was in her coffin. Or torture chamber, she'd like to call it.

"Aelin, would you like some tea? Or maybe some food? You haven't eaten since this morning." Feyre. That calm, sweet girl who looked like she could create a hurricane. She probably could. Not that Aelin would want to see. "Maybe later, Feyre."

How had she done it before? She took her nails, sharp enough that they could kill, and drew blood. She made marks, but her head was so dizzy from the blood streaming from her wrists that she forgot what she wrote. How had she remembered those Wyrdmarks?

Rhysand walked—no, strolled. He always looked like a cat, purring and snarling. "Hello, Feyre darling," There he goes again, with the purring. Curiously, Aelin asked, "How are you two mates, if she was mortal?" Rhysand and Feyre look at each other, then burst out in laughter. "If we sold our story to readers, it would be a bestseller!" They laugh even more. Eventually, they stopped laughing. "Instead of speaking, let's show her," chimed Feyre.

Suddenly, a backstory appeared in my head, clear as seeing it with my own eyes. I saw Feyre drawing the night sky on a dresser. I saw Rhysand walking toward her in a fire ceremony—Wyrd, what was that about?—Feyre dying, Feyre turning—Fae? As their tale unraveled, my mouth dropped in awe. Questions flowed through my mind. How did they survive being apart that long? Then again, I was standing there without my mate, who by now, would living a lie with Lysandra. My anger rose to my face, my eyes. The fire in the turquoise was probably burning as hot as that Wyrd-forsaken ceremony.

"If it isn't any trouble to you, would you stop flirting with each other and get me back to my own Wyrd-forsaken universe," I snapped. "I really would like to stay and chat, but a Valg demon and my evil great aunt are trying to take over my world, and the citizens of Terrasen are starting to get anxious. Also, my best friend is pretending to be me so that no one gets into a frenzy. Oh, and my mate, who doesn't know that he is my mate, is currently thinking that he loves me even though I'm not really there. So, I'm in a bit of a time crunch, you might say." Feyre and Rhys blink, and immediately start looking for answers.

After 4, 5, 6 or a million hours, we find nothing. "Ahg!" I screech. Everyone looks back. "If I could just have my Wyrdmark book, I would be outta here—not that I don't like it here."

"We understand Aelin, don't worry." Feyre says in her calm, caring voice.

"If I could just—just—" My head starts spinning, and my mind goes black.

 _Feyre_

"Aelin!" She crumples to the ground. "Aelin, get up!" Her eyes shoot open, but they're not their usual turquoise-and-fire color. I drop her and jump. The demon. "Aelin doesn't have a place here," the demon says.

"What are you?" Rhys orders. The demon cackles, a hideous sound. "I am Prince Fenwer, son of Erawan. Where in the darkest places of hell am I?"

"First give us back Aelin, and then we'll talk," I say. "Fine, if that's what you want." A black cloud of fog goes in the air, dissolving—before it fades into Rhysand. " _No—_ " Rhys's violet eyes that I loved so much faded to black, and his usual smirk changed into an evil smile. "There," said the demon. "You have the bitch back now."

"People need to give me more creative names than that," muttered Aelin. She widened her eyes, and started to say things. _You should've let him stay in me, I would've handled it._ But I wasn't looking at her—no, I didn't care what was happening at the moment. I was looking into the Rhys's eyes; not the demon, _Rhys_. I was searching for him. I saw what happened to Aelin, and that will not happen to my mate, death incarnate, night triumphant. "Rhys," I pleaded, "Don't dissolve. Don't go away. Stay there. I _will_ get you out."

"Aw, my heart," mocked Fenwer. "But, soon he will dissolve into nothingness, and he will just be a shell of the man he used to be. The darkness," he took my chin, and though it was the same body, the same soft hands touching my chin, I felt disgusted. "is not something you want to go into, deary. You should've stayed with me being in the bitch. Now your court, and your mate are perished." No. I will not let this happen. I went into Aelin's head and said, _Keep him talking. I have a plan._ Aelin only blinked, but I understood. She was smart.

I was going to get my mate back. Again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Note:** I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. It was a little rushed, because I hadn't written in so long, and I planned for it to be longer, but I didn't want to make anybody wait longer, so... I hope this isn't too bad?

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _Feyre_

 **"** **H** ey, Fenwir!"

I tried to keep my eyes focused on Aelin, making it seem as if I was interested in what she was going to say. Instead, however, I was trying to break the wall in Rhys's head. I knew he was in there somewhere.

"What do you plan to do when Erawan takes over Erilea?" Aelin was inching toward the demon—slowly, not too fast that he would back away. There was a little crack, a sliver meant just for me. I could fit one memory through, but hopefully that was enough. I fit the memory of the cabin, how I had discovered we were mates. "You haven't answered my question yet, Fenwir," said Aelin. "Do you plan to serve him for the rest of your life, with no freedom of any kind?" She was close enough to be breathing on him; I was too focused to actually care. Besides, she wouldn't do anything—the Valg demon was disgusting, and she had her own mate to care for. _Come on Rhys,_ I pleaded. _Come back to me._

I saw a tiny hand come through, and I held on. I held on as if we were being dragged to hell.

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course I'm going to serve my father. And when he retires, it'll be my turn." Aelin was a snake—she was all over him. Surprisingly, I felt no anger, as if my mate senses knew that the male standing there wasn't Rhys I knew. _Rhys, if you don't get back here this instant, I'm going to kill you for making think all these cheesy love quotes._ "What makes you believe he's going to ever retire?" Slowly, she drew her knife, plotting to hold it against his throat. _Don't hesitate to stab him, but don't kill him please._

"Erawan has waited all these years to take over Erilea. Even if it takes thousands of years for you to get him to make you a _freakin' general_ , he will _never, never_ let you overtake his throne." Quickly, as Fenwir processed what Aelin was saying, she held the knife up to her throat. "Now, leave my friend before I make you never see the sun again." Fenwir just laughed.

"You won't hurt me. You'll risk hurting your friend," Fenwir retorted. Aelin laughed—practically cackling with what she knew. "I don't care about being Fae. Being a queen and an assassin, however, are number one on my list. So remember this, _Fenwir_ ," She snarled his name out like poison. "When you go back to that damned abomination that is Erawan, tell him that he can either have Aelin Firebringer, Celaena Sardothien, or Queen Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius—it's all his choice." Fenwir sees how serious Aelin is being, and his eyes held a large amount of fear. _NOW._

She thrusts her knife in his armpit, as quick as a mouse.

 _Don't hurt him too much; he's still my mate._ She gives a silent nod.

Fenwir screeches in pain, and slowly, my Rhys comes back. His coal black eyes turn into a soft, creamy violet, and the first thing I do is run to him and hug him. "You bastard," I say, tears forming in my eyes, and a lump forming in my throat. "That Valg demon was almost as disgusting as Tamlin," I release him from my hug and see him smile. "Feyre," he says weakly.

Shit.

I had not thought this through. I winnowed him to the infirmary, took a scalpel, and cut my hand. "Drink this," I told him. When he didn't get up, I went into his head and commanded him.

 _If you want to live, you asshole, get up and drink this._ As he was told, he weakly got up and drank my blood, his wound healing instantly. "Feyre, darling," he purred, as smitten as always, "Did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me?"

That was when the tears started.


	15. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT: THERE IS LESS THAN 3 DAYS TILL A COURT OF WINGS AND RUIN COMES OUT.

THAT IS ALL.

Also, since the _actual_ book is being released soon, the next chapter that I upload will, evidently, be the last chapter of this story.

Happy early ACOWAR day!


	16. Chapter 14

Note: Final chapter! Got the idea in my head this morning but homework stayed in the way of writing until now. Didn't proofread, so I apologize for mistakes in advance!

 **CHAPTER 14**

"My head hurts more than the hangover I had the day before your wedding," Rhys said, clutching his head.

I yank his neck towards my face, and kiss the life out of him, as if he wasn't just taken over by a demon.

"Uh, guys?" Aelin says questioningly. Cassian, Azriel, Mor, and Amren are all behind her. "Now that you guys are good and whatever, can you send me back home to hug and kiss _my_ mate?" We laugh.

"I found just the thing," Amren says. "The problem is, that one person has to go with her." Mor gasps. And although no one says it, we all know that's what Amren really wants; to go back to her family, back to her world. Amren continues. "The only way this will work is if Aelin writes the Wyrdmark for getting back on both of our arms, and we cross them while drinking this potion," she says, pointing to her book. "I have to go with her, because she either needs a person that is already from her world, or a witch. Since I'm both, and all of you are neither, it only makes sense that I go." She swallows, as if her throat is threatening to let out tears.

"But who's going to tell me when to shut up if you leave, Amren?" Cassian says, only half joking. She smiles faintly. I feel Rhysand move from under me.

"Amren, it has been a great pleasure having you be my second-in-command. I wish you luck in your future," He coughs. "Now that the formalities are over, come over here and give me a hug." As Amren circles in to hug Rhys, I join in, and so does everyone else, including Aelin. As we remove ourselves from the hug after a few minutes, Aelin and Amren both say, "Let's get ready to work."

* * *

The next day, everyone wakes from sleeping in the infirmary, where Aelin and Amren.

worked on the potion. Everyone grudgingly got up (except for Aelin, who was too eager to get home). Once we all had breakfast for the last time together, we went back to the infirmary.

After we got up there, Amren gave everyone a personal gift and goodbye. To me, she gave the necklace Varian gave her when she was at Adriata. "Varian gave this to me to calm me. Since you're High Lady, you'll get angry often, either at yourself or at others. Based on your character, it'll probably be yourself," she said with a laugh. I could see her silver eyes shine with tears. "Remember, Feyre; don't be afraid. Don't be scared to try to stop or save something. Look at where you are now. You can do much, much more, if you try."

"I won't be scared, Amren," I say confidently. It's not just something to make her feel better; I will try to save more people, and not just Fae. Poverty stricken mortals over the wall, and in Hybern will not live frightened any longer.

After she hugs me, she goes toward the front of the infirmary. All the tables have been cleared, save for one, to hold a brush and the potion. Aelin has already drawn the Wyrdmark on herself, and was about to start on Amren, when she says to all of us, "Thank you, Rhysand and Feyre. I wouldn't be able to go to mate if you didn't risk losing one of yours. I am forever indebted to you." Cassian yells out, "If you're indebted to us, come and visit us when you're fiasco is over. And bring that Rowan dude too—I really want to spar with him!" Rhysand shook his head as well, agreeing. Aelin smiles. "Sure."

With that, Aelin and Amren cross their arms together and drink the potion. As the last drop falls into their mouths, a blinding light shines from their arms. They look back at us, smiling, knowing it's the last time they see us until the war in Aelin's world is over. We hear a zap, and Aelin and Amren disappear from the infirmary.

"Wait," Mor says. "Wasn't Amren in the infirmary with us all night?" We all nod. "Then how did she find us presents?" We stay there, unmoving until Cassian says the unspoken truth. "It's like she had the gifts ready right when Aelin showed up. She was ready to leave."

Before I could stop them, tears flow out of my eyes. Ten seconds later, I'm bawling on Rhys' chest. "Hey," he says softly, patting my back. "Amren wouldn't want this."

 _But she's not here now, is she?_ I think, unable to speak. I send the thought to Rhys. He nods, and I'm sure I see a tear on his face, but before I can check the same light and zap that took Amren away comes back. I think for a second that she's back, that she figured out a way to come back without another witch or person, but all that's left is a piece of paper. As Rhys lets me go so that he can pick it up, I catch the word "Terrasen" on the back of the sheet. He chuckles, and reads the note aloud.

We are home, but I miss my family.

 _And all of us miss you._


End file.
